Sinister Alliance
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Ganondorf has been defeated once again at the hands of Link and Zelda. Left with no other choice, he reluctantly accepts an offer of help from someone just as, if not, more sinister than himself. One Shot


**Helloooooooooo my friends! I bring you a Legend of Zelda one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Zelda, only my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Ganondorf was at a crossroad. Once again, his latest scheme to claim the Triforce has been thwarted by not only that blasted hero Link and Princess Zelda, but Midna also played a part in his defeat.

This failure seemed more mortifying than any other defeat he had suffered over the centuries. He had survived a failed execution at the hands of the Six Sages and was banished to the Twilight Realm. There, he carefully devised a way to return to the Realm of Light. He assumed the appearance of a deity and promised a native of the Twilight Realm, Zant, great power. Accepting the offer, Zant overthrew Midna and then traveled to the realm of light, where his forces easily overwhelmed the Hyrule Royal Guardsmen and forced Princess Zelda to surrender. Once the initial invasion phase had been completed, Ganondorf then resumed plotting his conquest to obtain the other two pieces of the Triforce, Courage and Wisdom, he had already possessed Power. But as always, that cursed cretin Link had to stick his nose in his business and once again throw a wrench in his plans. The only thing Ganondorf took pleasure out of in this whole ordeal was killing Midna, but that was short lived.

It was always those two, ALWAYS THOSE TWO! It seems like no matter how long Ganondorf spends planning, he seems to always fail! Why can't those two just die?!

And here he was, he had used the last of his power to teleport himself away from his duel with Link and heal himself. He had no resources, no allies. He… had… nothing. He didn't know what to do. In feat of rage, Ganondorf looked up at the sky and unleashed a bellowing roar, before sinking to his knees in defeat and exhaustion.

Wait, he didn't have nothing. He just remembered something. An offer… an offer of help. Made by someone Ganondorf has friend/enemy relationship with. But he swore he would only accept the offer as a last resort. And then there is the bigger picture. If Ganondorf goes to this person and accepts the offer, he would be admitting he needs help to achieve his long desired goal, that he wasn't strong enough.

Scowling, Ganondorf stood up. If obtaining the Triforce meant asking for help, so be it. Clenching his fist, the Demon King clenched his fist and vanished.

* * *

_**Palace of Chaos**_

Ganondorf appeared in front of a large structure, a palace no less standing on a bride above a pit of molten lava. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The sky was red, and lava was all over the place, increasing the temperature thousand fold. He spotted a gateway being guarded by two armored masked men. With his intentions set, Ganondorf walked toward the two men, and they instantly pointed their weapons at him, though that did nothing to intimidate him. "Halt! In the name of Lord-"

"I know who your lord and master is." Ganondorf cut the guard off sharply, his glare deepening. "And I have come to speak with him."

"What business do you have with him?" The second guard demanded.

"My reasons are my own. Now, take me to him." Ganondorf commanded with authority.

The guards looked at each other, then back at the Demon King. They were about to take action when a female voice called out. "Hold!"

The two guards stiffened and the owner of the voice emerged out of thin, revealing a beautiful but deadly woman, wearing red armor, blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red cape. "What are you doing here, Ganondorf?" She demanded.

The Demon King scowled at her. "Nice to see you as well, Verania. As I told your master's henchmen, I have come to speak with him."

Verania scowled herself, then chuckled darkly. "Very well, I'll take you to him."

Verania then led Ganondorf throughout the palace, neither of them saying a word. Their journey ended when they entered a large chamber. Ganondorf's eyes directed themselves to throne housed underneath the massive skull of a prehistoric creature. Sitting upon said throne, was a man dressed in black armor with blood red trims and horrible looking monsters on the designs. Two horns protruded out of his black haired head, and his eyes were like those of a savage, bloodthirsty reptile. Two spikes stuck out of both his shoulder plates, golden chains were wrapped around his gauntleted forearms, and his fingers were covered in clawed armor. Lastly, his knee guards resembled human skulls and wore a matching black cape.

This is the one and only being that Ganondorf, though he would never admit it, fears.

Zavallus, the God of Chaos.

The malevolent deity smiled darkly upon taking in the form of the Demon King. "Well, well, Ganondorf, my old friend. To what do I owe the honor of this little visit?"

The sound of his voice alone was enough to send chills down Ganondorf's spine. By Demise, he truly did fear this deity. Why wouldn't he? Zavallus is the epitome of what Ganondorf strives to be. "I have to speak with you, Zavallus. And I would prefer it would be just the two of us." The Demon King said, gesturing at Verania, who scowled at him.

Zavallus stared at Ganondorf for a few seconds, then directed his attention at Verania. "Leave us." He nodded at her.

Verania bowed before leaving the chamber, leaving the Demon King and the God of Chaos alone. Zavallus stood up from his throne and causally walked down the flight of stone stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he waved his hands and a small table with two wine glasses appeared in between the two. "Come, take a seat and have a drink those mortals are so fond of." Zavallus offered.

Ganondorf shook his head. "I am not here for pleasantries, Zavallus. I am here on business."

Zavallus rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He waved his hand and the table disappeared. "So, what brings you here?"

Ganondorf stalled, finding it very hard form the words. "I, I, ... I have come to take you up on your offer."

An evil smirk slowly formed across Zavallus' face, then chuckled darkly. "So, you have finally come to see reason. Tell me, what has brought about this realization?"

"That matters not. Will you help me?" Ganondorf demanded impatiently.

"Yes, I will help you obtain the Triforce." A sinister grin formed on the Demon King's face. "On one condition."

Ganondorf's smile dropped. "What?" He demanded, in no mood for games.

"Say it." Zavallus said, causing Ganondorf to scowl in confusion.

"Say what?"

"You know what I speak of. Say it."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and begrudgingly said the next words. "I need your help."

Zavallus chuckled more. "There, was that so hard?" But then his face became alarmingly dark. "But, I am aware of what you did to Zant, and as the one who holds the most power here, I do believe I need to make myself clear." Without warning, Zavallus' armored hand shot forward, grabbing Ganondorf by the throat and yanked him forward, their faces mere inches apart. "If I even suspect you are foolishly plotting against me, I will take you to the throne room of Hyrule Castle and execute you in front of whoever is there to witness it."

Ganondorf glared at Zavallus before wrenching himself free from the god's grip. "Now." Zavallus said nonchalantly, as if the past few seconds didn't happen. "Let us begin our preparations." He then walked out of the chamber, Ganondorf following behind him. Mentally, the Demon King smiled.

"_Soon, I will achieve my long desired goal. The Triforce will be mine to wield. Link and Zelda will be crushed like the vermin they are. Hyrule will be mine to rule. And even you, Zavallus, will bow to me."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Until next time, have an awesome day!**


End file.
